Can you find me?
by Shadow Nekomata Soul
Summary: A girl winds up in the Renegades base. There are forces to change Sylvarant/Tethe’alla and they are making sure that the girl does their work. -Not a self-insert!- OC


Can you find me?

This is my second story on Fanfiction. I would like your feedback. The OC is not me nor is a self-insert. Be warned that the OC cusses mildly and there is violence.

I do not own anything but my OC- Hakumei.

* * *

Two hazel eyes looked up to the dull gray ceiling. They were misting over. Strands of blond hair fell into her vision but she was too tired to move them.

She sighed and looked back up to the person in the shadows. He was frozen. She smirked cruelly.

"Bastard…" She hissed. "Don't like the work?" Blood spurt from her lips as her body convulsed. "I will haunt you…" Were her last uttered words as her eyes drew blank.

Two male screams were heard.

* * *

A small girl smiled. "Oh, don't worries miss! You'll grant your promise!" She giggled. Small curled pigtails bounced slightly as her crimson eyes shined in amusement. Curls fell down from her head and barely touched her shoulders.

She was wearing a small blue frilly dress. Small white shoes clicked on the floor underneath her.

"I like amusing ones like you. You are doomed in this world. No one with your mindset but you could have survived. Isn't that right my little _kibou?" _

The small girl smirked with a hidden emotion behind it all.

"You'll live again to stop the madness that has plagued another world. That is your true purpose. That is what you were born for! _Kakou-chan, _I hope you have many fun times where you are going."

She stopped walking at a floating body. At first, it was a normal adult female. Slightly pale, blond hair, average body shape, skinny, the makings of a model. The small girl raised her hand over the older woman's chest.

Hazel eyes shot open and the woman screamed in agony. The girl's hand surrounded in red and black miasma. It formed into a small orb and shot into the woman's chest. The woman screamed louder.

Over the woman's screaming, the girl started to speak again. "Help them Twilight! Help them _Hakumei!_"

The woman went limp. Blond hair now auburn, eyes were now brown with flecks of gold in them, skinny with no muscles was now lithe and muscle, pale skin was now slightly tanned.

The woman no more resembled what she once was.

"I know that you won't probably remember this for awhile. Too bad. Your name is Hakumei or Twilight. Your nickname can be whatever you want. You will remember why, what, and who you are. I will contact you time to time, to give you clues on why you were put on the world. You're hometown is Sylvarant. Your hometown is Triet."

The woman gave no sign that she ever heard the small girl. "Sayonara, Hakumei."

* * *

Dark clouds threatened to take over the dark orange and yellow skies to turn it into night.

A white light shot down next to a field. Flowers and grass flew back from the shockwave. The white light disappeared and left a young woman in their wake.

She was unconscious for the time being as the flowers drifted back to their normal positions. Brown eyes stared down at her surprised.

* * *

Two gold-flecked brown eyes opened up slightly. Blurry figures were taking clear shape. A white room with many machines. She looked around. Blood was splattered on the bed-sheets. Weird IV bags were attached to the tubes that stuck into her body. Green and red fluid. She sighed and looked back up to the ceiling.

'Where am I? I should have been burned alive. However, I don't see any scars or feel anything like that.'

Brown hair flopped in her face and her eyes widened. 'Brown? I had blond hair!'

"You're awake."

Her eyes snapped quickly around. They landed on a man with _blue_ hair. Yes, _blue_ hair. IN a cape. In a freaking cape.

* * *

Hakumei's Pov

What the hell? I had blond hair and now I have brown, and a dude has _blue_ hair and a _cape_. Where am I? Cosplay heaven? Freaky heaven?

I blinked and I swore my eye twitched.

"My name is Yuan."

I somewhat nodded. I tried to sit up more but a searing pain flew through my back.

"You broke two of your ribs. They are healing but they will still probably hurt." He seemed slightly amused. I glared at him.

He smirked at my glare. My eye twitched. I looked back to the Christmas-y IV bag and narrowed my eyes. That didn't look like anything in normal medicine.

"Who are you?"

I was about to respond until something shocked me. 'Your name is Hakumei.' A voice shrilly stated.

"Hakumei." I whispered hoarsely. He nodded.

A small soft ding sounded next to me. I jumped slightly. I snapped my head to the offending sound. Yuan chuckled. I glared at him again.

"Drink it. It's harmless water."

I narrowed my eyes. 'Ass'

I grabbed it and brought it up to my lips. He wasn't kidding it was water. Nice ice-cold water.

I sipped it quietly. Yuan staring at me like a hawk was getting annoying.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were found in the middle of a field unconscious."

I blinked. 'I was in a field. A freaking field. Not some abandoned warehouse, being burned alive, but a _field_!'

I shook my head slightly. "How did I get there?"

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head no. He looked thoughtful and then went back to his normal 'blank' face.

I drank the rest of my water and set it back down on the floating table. Not before, I poked the floating disc though.

"Where are you from?"

I shrugged. I have no idea where he was talking about. "Jacksonville." He looked confused. "Florida?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. I'm from –"Another jolt shocked my spine. "Triet."

He nodded suspiciously. I rolled my eyes. 'Triet? Mister shocks my spine man. What the hell is that? A resort?'

I sighed. "Where am I?"

"Flanoir."

I nodded. "Sounds nice." I had no idea what he was talking about so I left alone.

He seemed slightly odd for a man. He wore a ponytail of blue hair and wore aged clothing. Was I in sometime of untouched weirdo land?

Flanoir, that seemed so familiar to me but I can't remember it. Something about it being cold, I think. I have a serious headache now. I rubbed my temples slightly.

Two yellow pills were placed next to me with another glass of water. "Helps pain." He said simply. I blinked.

I didn't see or hear him move. I narrowed my eyes. He wasn't human. That wasn't possible to get past me and open the pill bottle in the open drawer without alerting me.

I took the two pills and looked back up. He was gone. I muttered a curse. I hate him already. He reminded me of a nicer muter Gregory House from House M.D. (A/N: Don't own.)

I sighed and looked around again. My voice was getting better, that's good. Not as good as kicking ass good, but still good. I looked down my self.

Did someone stick my head, dyed my hair on another body?

I was seventeen again, with a much better body shape. I shrugged. This is probably got something weird with it. I scratched my neck.

A necklace was literally stuck to my neck. I tried to pull it off but it didn't work. I hissed and picked the diamond shape crystal dangling from it. It was red and black. I cocked my head a little. The necklace was also black. I couldn't see what it looked like though.

I sighed and fell back into the pillows only a small shock against my ribs. That surprised. I was healing faster than normal people did. I mentally whined. Was I the same type of person that ass was?

He smelled funny. He smelled like back home and something else. I wonder what that was. I have the same scent. There is something different to it though. It has some other type of smell.

'When did I get an actual nose?' I wondered. 'Mother said that I could stay in a room with a horrid cat litter box and two smelly dogs and not even flinch.'

'What's happening to me?' I mentally screamed.

* * *

I saw no more of Yuan. A girl in some funky whore getup came to see me everyday to make sure I bathed and took whatever medicine I needed to take. I was clothed in a more sensible get-up than theirs was. I tried to be a good little girl and rant in my head. I was successful. The woman didn't ever get upset with me. She actually became a nice person to talk to. She helped me figured me what I 'was'. I was a half-elf.

A half-elf is a hated being when a human and an elf have a child. I was in a Renegade base in Flanoir home to the summon spirit, Celsius goddess of ice. The Renegades were people who were going to stop the Desians. I have no idea who they are. I shrugged.

That wasn't my problem. I have no care to find out either. Well…maybe a little.

Most of the renegades were nice people. They loved to talk around the water cooler. Just instead of interns and renewals, there was talk of gore and hate. I think I'm in heaven.

Now, don't get me wrong. I don't like things like this. I can't help but think that it is still morally and despicable. Still this is some type primitive government. This was like having eyes on both sides. I still think that if they are trying to kill innocent people, then there is no problem with that. If you are protecting the lives of children and other humans (Or half elves and elves in this case) then you should try to do all to stop that.

I shot a man in self-defense one time. I was sick for two weeks. It haunted me for a very long time. In my line of work, I see dead people each day. (I was a coroner and a Junior Criminal Profiler.) It doesn't bother you for long. I knew that killing people was wrong. I knew it. Still it didn't matter. At least in this world.

Ella, the whore dressed girl that took care of me took me outside the white room every once and awhile. She showed me around. She showed me the kitchen, somewhat modern but also very old.

My favorite was the training room.

Ella knew this and decided to let me try it out.

* * *

"So how does it work?" I asked.

Ella smiled. "The holograms charge toward you and you fight them with this staff."

I nodded.

She handed me a spear. It was lightweight and was easy to move around. I grinned. I twirled it around a few times.

"What if you want to punch or kick?"

She handed bracelets. I raised an eyebrow. "Motion Sensors?"

She nodded and I put them on my wrists and ankles. "They are somewhat solid so you can feel it better."

She walked behind a desk. I blinked and looked around. Some people were staring at me oddly.

A flash of light and a yell came from in front of me. I shrieked and back flipped. "That's your enemy!" Ella laughed.

I glared and threw my spear into the hologram's 'heart'.

Ella laughed and clicked something. Five holograms popped up and ran at me. I jumped in the air stabbing on in the head kicking two in the face and punching one. I flipped back behind them and three more appeared. I swung my spear in the face of one of them while I knocked the other two down with a circular kick. I narrowed my eyes.

'_Not all people can flip like this. I learned to fight not long back. The spear is as if it is a second hand. Why?'_

Five more charged and I ducked and stabbed two into their stomachs, flipped and kicked one backwards stabbing him as I went. I jumped off his body and ran to the other two. They tried to strike me with whips as I ducked under them grabbing one of the whips as I passed and kicked the hologram and sliced another ones arm off as I stabbed the last one in the head.

I slipped into a fighting stance that I saw in an anime once. No more came at me so I looked back at Ella.

Her mouth was slightly open. I looked around. The same on another few faces. I blinked.

I looked around nervously looking at my spear. Why are they staring as if I'm a freak? I'm not.

"Good job." I looked up and to the doorway. Yuan was staring at me. The other Renegades ran off through another doorway. Ella walked into another room.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded.

"You would be a good fighter. Do you know how to use magic?"

I looked at him for a second. "This might be stupid question. What the hell are you on? Crack? I can't use magic."

"You're a half elf. Your mana reacts to magic. You should be able to use magic."

I gave him a blank look. "I'm not from around here. Do you mind explaining what you are talking about?"

"You don't know what mana or magic is?"

"I get what the words mean perfectly. I don't get what you are relating them to."

"Mana is the life source of everything. Magic is when you call upon the elements to come to your aid."

"Ah. Well then I have no idea about how to call the magic."

"You are a very strange case."

I raised an eyebrow. "Dude. Of course I am. How do I learn magic?"

"Someone will have to teach you." He walked closer. I narrowed my eyes.

"Really? Who?"

"Well I know a few people." His eyes trailed down to the necklace again. "Where did you get the necklace?"

I shrugged. "Things cool. A little on the rustic side but on the darker side as well. Shiny thing isn't it. Do you know what it is?"

He stared at me. "It's an Exsphere." He must of saw my eyebrows disappear under my hairline because he continued. "It is like a strength or magic booster that helps you fight. You experienced it when you fought the holograms."

"Ah. Cool. Can you tell me more about magic? I'm curious." He nodded.

"Follow me."

'_Why in hell is he being so nice to me? Does it have to do about this necklace thing? An Exsphere? Funny name. Cool but still a little weird.' _

I sighed and walked up to him staring at the blue electric currents that were traveling through the walls. I must be in the future. I sighed to myself. That sounds stupid. I hate sounding like a two year old. A crazy two-year-old, maybe.

He walked into a room. I followed looking around. A man with really _really_ pointy black hair. He was in a white dress type of thing. He looked at me warily. I blinked. Why worry?

"This is Botta. He is my second man in command. Botta this is Hakumei, the girl that was in the field."

He nodded. I waved slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Same." He said politely.

"Botta, she showed promise on the hologram test. She was among the best scores that I've seen. She needs to learn magic. You will be teaching her." He sat down at a big desk. "Hakumei, the training is harsh. Are you ready?"

"I've got nothin' better to do. I could care less." I answered. "I just want to have a little fun."

'_Oh my I sound like a lazy ass with a sadistic streak. Great… I am hanging out to much with Ella."_

Botta stared at me for a second.

"Fine. Botta train her."

Botta nodded. "Follow me Hakumei."

I nodded and walked out behind him with a wave of the hand at Yuan.

"Thank you for teaching me." He looked back at me partly surprised. "What? I have manners."

He looked amused. I glared and crossed my arms. He looked back in front of him and stopped suddenly at the door. I whipped around on my heel and sighed. He put his hand on some type of identification pad.

The door opened up and we walked in. It was a computer/weapon room. I looked straight to the weapons. Shiny spears and swords. Weird staffs with rings around two poles, whips, other assorted weapons. I looked at the computers to see awesome futuristic computers. I almost squealed in fan-girlish way.

"Pick out your weapon. Take two daggers and a spear." He walked off to the computer side. I walked up to the staffs.

There were four types.

Black with what looked like jade embedded in it, Silver with what had black markings on the blade, a silver one with spikes jutting out of the top and a black one with jade in the center of blade and with black and red markings. I grabbed one of the last ones.

I spun it around twice and evaluated it. I put that one to the side. The first one was two heavy, the second one was too big, and the third one wasn't as easy to move around.

My first pick was right. I looked at the daggers. Only two were my hand type.

A silver one with a black handle and a silver blade with blue inscriptions on the black handle. I grabbed two of those and picked a belt. I put the daggers in the belt and eyed some fingerless gloves. I shrugged and slipped them on. I slipped the spear onto some torso band in the back.

Botta smirked. "You chose the hardest weapons to adapt to. Nice."

"It depends on the person. I see these as a more logical choice than the others. Plus they look better."

He sighed and motioned me over to the computer side.

"This will be making a record of you into the Renegades. We will tell you what our mission goals are."

I nodded. "Ella said something about the Desians. I saw a picture. Who is the imposter for the greater cause?"

"We are. We are trying to stop the destruction of this world secretly. Do you know why?"

"Nope."

"An evil man is trying to revive the goddess Martel. We are going to stop it. He will destroy the world if he continues what he is doing."

"So this dude is controlling the church and the Desians? Is he known are behind the scene?"

"Behind."

I nodded. "So why is he trying to do? Kill little children and rape the minds of the idiot innocent people who decide to believe in a fake goddess? She might have been real at one time but if she was a goddess as you so say why did she die?"

He smiled slightly. "You are smarter than most people."

"Thank you. I have no idea what this world is like. When I landed in that field all my memories of this world was erased. So you might have to explain some things to me."

He nodded.

He stopped typing. "You and I are going to go train. I would suggest ice first."

I nodded. I wonder what magic entails.

A small thought jumped into my head with a small little me and I was holding a giant fireball and setting people on fire. I almost cracked up then and there.

Songs from Mindless Self Indulgence popped into my head. Oh, I didn't listen for so long! I was such a kid then. I remember I had a serial murderer with a weird obsession with their music. It was creepy. I still love the music though.

I snickered thinking about singing those songs. I sighed. That was a good life. Well if you liked your job that is. I did!

Botta stared ahead at what seemed like a long assortment of hallways that never ended. I looked around wildly for no exact reason. That was a habit of mine. I'm sure that Botta glanced at me.

I shall now have philosophical thoughts.

'_I know I feel lost but hopefully I can fit better here in the Renegade base than Earth. Therefore, even though I'm off to a weird start, maybe they will see nothing special and move onto the next 'prodigy'. That is my only hope. I don't want to make people go away with thoughts of uselessness and hate. I wanted to make the world a better place. I can help people here! Then again, they might reject my help. Can one honestly say that they will be happy for the rest of their lives?'_

We reached a large door as it slid open with a hiss. Botta walked in calmly. I narrowed my eyes; there was something odd about him. The doors flew closed and I glanced at them from the side of my vision.

He turned to face me. "We start now."

* * *

Well my second story. Gore. Violence. Mindless Self Indulgence, yeah. I quite like this story so far.

What about you? Review!


End file.
